Just Remember
by NoskcaJackson
Summary: How Daniel's love feels after his death, and a little surprise the end. Just a short little story I thought up starting near the end of season 6.


'_I will always be here, for you.'_ She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Roslyn smiled to herself in her sleep. She knew he was there this time. It really had all been just a dream. The General's trembling voice when he had called her, telling her he was gone. All the times she never went to sleep, knowing he would never come back. But he had come back. She knew it. It was all just a bad dream, and then she rolled over, facing the empty spot in the bed next to her. She sat up slowly, knowing it was _not_ all a dream. Once and a while she would get a call from one of his friends, asking how she had been. She slowly got out of bed, pulling on a dark blue robe, picking up a light cream-colored sweater that once belonged to him. She looked at it closely, not remembering leaving it in that particular spot. She held onto it, looking out the rain battered window. Her eyes still red from tears. She held the sweater up to her face, breathing deeply, trying to remember his smell. She sat down in a chair across from her bed, stilling clutching the sweater.

She woke up abruptly, feeling a presence in the room. Looking around the dark room, she saw nobody. She thought back to a dream she had shortly after he had gone, '_think of me as your guardian angel.' _But that had been almost 7 months ago. When she missed him like this at night, she would remember that dream. She smiled, closing her eyes. She spoke only to herself, but knowing he could hear her. "I know you are here." Suddenly a peace fell over her once again, and she fell back to sleep in the chair.

Roslyn woke up the next morning, her robe thrown across the very chair she knew she had fallen asleep in. She still clutched the sweater in her arms. She sat up, not remembering she had lain back down. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. The rain from the night before had stopped. Now the sun trickled into her room as it began to rise. She pulled a pair of old, loose fitting jeans on. She slipped the sweater over her t-shirt, although it was way to big for her.

She stood at the sink looking at her own image in the mirror. Her long strawberry-blond hair fell to her shoulders as she tried messing with it. Brushing it to one side, then the other. She sighed, letting it finally rest where it wanted to. His smile tugged at her lips in the mirror, as she brushed aside a few stray strands that lingered in her face. This was one of her favorite things that he would do. She would purposefully let strands stray into her line of sight in his presence, just so that he could brush them away. His touch was always so gentle, so warm.

Roslyn came to her senses when the doorbell rang. She looked at a nearby clock for the time. It was nearly noon, and she quickly remembered what today was. She slipped on a pair of sandals, walking toward her apartment door. Opening it, she received her guest with a small smile, a hello, and a hug. Her guest followed in suit.

Sam pulled back from the exchange. "You alright?"

Roslyn nodded, rubbing a stray tear from her cheek. "I had a tough night again. Please, come in. I'm sorry, I must look like a mess." She glanced at Sam's outfit, which consisted of a blue flowered sundress, and a pair of blue heels. Sam always had a flare for fashion, but never judged over peoples dress preferences.

Sam smiled back in response. "You look fine." She looked at the sweater Roslyn had thrown on. She recognized it immediately. "He always did look great in that sweater, though, didn't he?"

Roslyn smiled, cheering up a little bit. "Yeah." She closed the door as Sam walked toward the living area. Roslyn followed her in, taking a seat in an over-stuffed leather chair, only after Sam had sat down on a matching couch. "Up to anything new lately?"

Sam sat forward, placing her elbows on her knees, twining her fingers together. "Actually, yeah. I've got an important assignment coming up, Ross." She eyed Roslyn carefully, not letting any invaluable information out.

"So that means…"

Sam nodded. "I'm going to have to cancel that Vegas trip."

Roslyn nodded. "I don't think I would have been able to go with you, anyhow." Sam saw the distracted look in Roslyn's gaze. "Some things have come up, ya know? I'm receiving a new position next week, at some weird Military training base."

Sam sat back. "Really? Where at?"

Roslyn shrugged her shoulders, getting up from her chair, and reaching for a large white mailing envelope. She sat back down, pulling a folder out of it. "I'd show you, but it does read _'Your eyes only'_ on the cover." She smiled sheepishly, thinking Sam would not believe her. "I think somebody is playing with me, anyway."

Sam looked at the cover, recognizing the blue 'top secret' folder. "I don't know, Roslyn, that looks rather serious to me. Have you read it yet?"

Roslyn shook her head no.

"You really should look at it. Maybe it's not a fake. Maybe it is real." Sam looked at her seriously, knowing how real that folder really was. "Did it come with anything else, that maybe I could see?"

Roslyn shook her head no, again. "Sam, why are you so interested in this thing?" She tossed the folder down on the coffee table between them. "I've never even heard of this place before."

Sam looked at her watch. "Crap, I've got to go, Ross. I'm really sorry, I only had a couple minutes anyway." She stood up, as Roslyn stood up. They hugged each other one last time. "I'll call you when I get back. And read that thing. It may be important." In fact, Sam knew what _was_ in the folder, and what it meant.

Roslyn smiled as Sam left the small apartment after a quick good-bye. She felt a cold chill run down her spine as she turned, and looked at the folder. It was then, that she had made the choice to read it, ultimately changing the course of a somewhat normal life, forever.

Six months for this? Roslyn looked around her new quarters. Nobody was letting anything out. She was 'quarantined' for the moment, not knowing why, or for how long. She opened her door once, but closed it slowly after catching the eye of the guard that stood in front of it. Six months at an Air Force training facility, for an underground base. It confused her the more she thought about it. She knew everything there was to know about field medics, but nothing here seemed even remotely possible for a new field medic. She now wondered if taking this job really was, for her sake, the best idea. She then thought back to what Sam had told her. '_It may be important._' Sam always knew what she was talking about, being in the Air Force herself. Roslyn was still just a civilian doctor, and wondered even more what this new job had in store.

The door opened quickly as what she presumed was the General, followed by a couple people. Roslyn stood in the middle of the room, nervous.

The General held out his hand, she grabbed it gingerly. "Dr. Roslyn Beckman, I'm General Hammond. Welcome to my little corner of the world." He smiled a warm, and comforting smile. "This is Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter. I think you may recognize them?"

Roslyn looked up at Sam and Jack in shock. "Hey…I know you!"

Sam embraced her.

"I didn't know you guys actually worked together…I assume you do, anyway…"

Jack nodded; hugging her like an older brother would hug his sister. "Yeah, but we couldn't let you know."

Sam sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. Military Regulations, you know?"

Roslyn laughed. "Well I do now."

The General cut the small conversation short. "Colonel, would you and Major Carter give our new doctor a tour of our facility, then meet me back in the conference room for a briefing at 1700 hours?" Both nodded in concordance. The General then took his leave.

Jack and Sam both smiled at Roslyn.

Sam grinned the largest. "Remember that 'top secret' folder?"

Roslyn laughed nervously. "You didn't?"

Sam nodded. "They were looking for a new doctor to come here, since the base has been growing pretty rapidly here lately. I know your skills, and I thought maybe you would be a good candidate."

Roslyn shook her head, still in awe of the two of them standing in front of her. "How about that tour?"

Jack's smile slowly faded. "Uh yeah, about that…"

"It was the General that said…"

Sam cut her off. "No, no, you're going to get that tour, we think that…" Sam exchanged nervous looks with Jack. "There's something you should be aware of…"

Sam stepped back, motioning for the Colonel to finish.

Jack looked at Roslyn in a way that mimicked a mother about to tell her daughter a fact that she dreaded. "Oh boy, how to put this delicately…" He tiptoed around the subject, and then quickly smiled at Sam. "You tell her."

Sam's mouth gaped open. "You're the Colonel. It's your charge."

Jack frowned again. "And I charge you to, well, tell her."

Sam grumbled under her breath. Sam clapped her hands together, and took a couple steps toward Roslyn, as Jack quickly stepped back. "Alright, Roslyn, there may be some things around here that you will see, that might catch you off guard, at first. But you'll begin to accept it soon enough, just as we have."

Roslyn's face turned into a look of concern. "Like what?"

Jack stepped back up, smiling again, as if it were normal news to anybody else. "Let's start that tour, shall we?"

The three bodies left the room, and started the tour of the facility. Jack and Sam both showed her most of the ins and outs of the base, keeping the main operations from her, so that the General could tell her himself. They showed her the infirmary, introducing her to Dr. Fraiser, among other nurses, and tech people. They started down a corridor on another floor, where the 'labs' and offices were held. They stopped just short of one particular closed door.

Jack stepped in front of Roslyn, turning her away from the door. "You're about to meet somebody, that you might think a little odd…"

She looked up at him. "Odd?"

Sam stepped up beside him. "Well, considering what has happened in the past…this might make you a little…I don't know…" She looked to Jack for some words, knowing she wouldn't get any help from him. "For lack of better words, a little upset…but you need to take this like a real professional, alright?"

Roslyn stood like a statue, hearing a vaguely familiar voice from behind the door. Could it be? No, there was no way…

The door opened behind her slowly, and she froze.

"Hey guys. This the new doctor?"

Sam looked passed Roslyn's head; Jack continued to look her in the eye. "Daniel, this is Dr. Beckman. Roslyn, you might remember Dr. Jackson?" She motioned for Roslyn to turn.

Roslyn took in a deep breath, unknowingly holding it. Her heart leapt into her throat as she turned, and looked him in the eye.

He looked back at her, almost as stunned as she was. He knew her. He. Knew. _Her_.

Roslyn felt the hallway spin. Seconds seemed to tick by as hours. Her mind seemed to leave her body. It was_ really _him.

Roslyn opened her eyes, now on her back. Her vision slowly focused on the two figures kneeling down beside her. _He_ held her against his body. "Ross?"

She looked up at him, feeling a little nauseated. She couldn't even get his name out. She heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Sam stood up.

Dr. Fraiser knelt down, beginning to examine her. She also looked at Daniel. "You remember her?"

Daniel looked at Dr. Fraiser. "Yeah, of course. I mean," He looked back down at Roslyn. His eyes narrowed slightly. His voice trailed off, as Roslyn once again began to feel the room spin.

This time, she woke up in the infirmary. Daniel sat at her side. She turned her head to look at him. She moaned a couple of incoherent words, before regaining her speech. It still came out in a soft whisper. "Daniel? Am I dead?"

He leaned against the bed, brushing a couple stray hairs away from her face. That touch. That feel. She closed her eyes for a minute, taking in the warmth of his hand as he let it rest against her forehead. He took her left hand in his own. He smiled down at her almost gracefully. "No, honey, your not. In fact, believe it or not, you're as alive and well, as I am."

"How?"

He continued to smile. "I'll explain later, right now, you rest." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Just remember, I will always be here for you." He looked back down into her green eyes. He smiled again.

She looked up at him. "You always have been, even when I couldn't sleep."

He nodded, gently brushing his thumb over her chin. "Just like a Guardian Angel." 


End file.
